Fred, Magic and Motherhood part 2
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: The second part to Fred, Magic and Motherhood, (As the title says. part 2) Wesley has asked Fred on a date much to the disgust of Angel, Fred belongs to him and only him


As soon as Fred Burkle left the hospital, Angel wanted her to move back to the Hyperion Hotel with him and his son Conner Colt- Fred was about to say no.

Less than three weeks later Fred was almost attacked in her own appartment, if it wasn't for Wesley- Fred didn't want to think about what could of happened to her daughter. Gunn and Wesley helped to collect Fred and Isabelle's things as Cordelia got a room ready a door away from Angel's. Cordelia saw that the souled vampire was excited about Fred moving back to the Hyperion. The former Queen C thought that Broody was happy to have his daughter with him, but she was bit suspicious about it all that Angel wanted Fred as well as Isabelle.

Cordelia's suspicions were confirmed;- Wesley finally got the courage to ask Fred out to dinner. The brunette smiled and agreed to go on a date, both Isabelle were four months old and as much as she loved Isabelle and loved Conner as her own son- she needed a few hours to herself. Once Fred said yes to Wesley's invitation to dinner the brunette excitedly got herself ready as Cordelia said she would babysit five month Belle and Conner. Fred needed some time to herself as Conner was colic and Isabelle wasn't sleeping through the night.

As Fred was getting ready Angel told Cordy that he was looking after the children and she could go out with her boyfriend Charles Gunn for the evening, Cordelia Chase wasn't convinced but eventually agreed as she left with Gunn to watch the latest Blockbuster in the theater just as Wesley entered dressed smartly in his suit waiting for his date. As Wesley was waiting Fred had spare diapers, bottles of formula, medicine for Conner and clean clothes in case of accidents as well as her Cellphone in case of emergency, kissing the babies goodbye she watched them sleeping in their cribs before grabbing her light jacket.

Descending gracefully down the stairs in a new red summer dress Wesley had never seen anything so beautiful as Fred did tonight, presenting his date with a white rose making Fred smile thanking him for the gift. Just as Wesley and Fred were about to leave, Angel suddenly came down the stairs with Isabelle crying her little heart out. "She started crying, I don't know what to do for her." Said the anxious vampire, suddenly Conner began crying too- Fred sighed as she apologized to Wesley as she took her daughter and started rubbing her child's back. Isabelle burped and Fred was covered in congealed milk and blood- her dress was ruined and she and Wesley lost their reservation by the time Isabelle and Conner were asleep;- Wesley just smiled and told her there would be another time before brushing Fred's cheek with a gentle kiss before leaving the Hyperion.

Once everything was settled Fred went for a quick shower not hearing Angel say thank you to his little cherubs for keeping mommy with them instead of going out with nasty Uncle Wes.

Fred was dressed in some sweatpants and a simple white vest-shirt;- her evening was ruined but her children needed her and they came first before herself. Heading to the T.V Room to watch a late night movie, a few minutes later Angel came in with some Popcorn and a few cans of soda asking Fred if he could watch the James Cagney movie with her. Fred just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the television not noticing that Angel was staring at her with a contented smile on his handsome face.

################################################## 

This went on for weeks, when Wesley and Fred were about to leave for their date something happened or came up- in the end of a case Fred was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Angel always came in with some cocoa and Fred's favourite cookies, they talked while playing with Conner and Belle; Angel and Fred were feeding the babies their bottle barely keeping their own eyes open. Fred was soon asleep when Conner drank the last of his milk, once the young mother was fast asleep with the babies sleeping between her and Angel; Angel kept gazing at the sleeping woman as he caressed the softness of her cheek;- moving a strand of hair from Fred's face Angel pressed a kiss to the corner of Fred's mouth.

"I was blind when it came to you Fred, but I won't deny my feelings now- I love you." Whispered the vampire wrapping his arms around the mother of his children being careful not to squash the babies between them as he fell asleep himself.

Wesley Wyndham Price ordered some Thai for himself and Fred;- again another date was ruined after one incident after another. They decided to stay in and have take-out with a bottle of wine, halfway through the movie they rented Wesley wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulder making the brunette sigh as she snuggled into the man's warmth. Fred felt guilty for wanting a break from her babies- she loved Isabelle and Conner as her own son. Angel got away by helping the innocent in the City of Angels; Winifred snuggled into Wesley's chest as he unconsciously played with her soft dark hair.

Cordelia Chase knew what Angel was up to, Fred liked Wesley and vice versa- but the one who was trying to keep them apart was the vampire. Using her ace she organised Angel a Blind-date with one of Cordelia's friends, she was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes.

Angel thought that going on a date with Heather or Hazel would make Fred jealous- instead Fred grinned and told him to enjoy himself as she and Wesley went to the video store to rent some movies and order some take out.

The souled vampire tried to enjoy his evening with the blonde, but all he could think about was Fred Burkle and how he wanted to snuggle on the couch with her as they tended to their children. Hannah could see that Angel wasn't interested in her, he wasn't rude and listened to her as well as opening doors for her. Hannah thought that if she got this man in her bed he would be putty in her hand- Angel was indeed gorgeous, but by the end of the evening she had no chance as she figured out that she was being used to make someone jealous when he called her Fred. Angel paid the bill and drove Hannah back to her home, as a last attempt Hannah offered Angel for coffee, Angel declined his date's offer and told her he had to get back to his children.

Hannah wasn't told by Cordelia that this gorgeous man was a father and Hannah King wasn't into ready made families;- wishing Angel a goodnight the blonde stepped into her home. Once Hannah was safely inside Angel turned to his car and drove back to the Hyperion to salvage a few hours with Fred before Isabelle and Conner needed tending to

**Back at the Hyperion**

Halfway through their second choice sipping the white wine, Fred and Wesley were laughing over how awful the film they rented was. Their laughter died down as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes, slowly Wesley and Fred leaned in close and briefly kissed to test the water- Fred smiled as she caressed Wesley's stubbled cheek as he kissed the inside of her hand. Slowly they leaned towards each other and were soon passionately kissing- they didn't acknowledge or notice anything around them as the doors opened.

Entering the Hyperion Hotel Angel headed to the TV Room when he heard the television was on, entering the room his dark eyes flashed yellow snarling at Wesley to get away from his girlfriend. Fred nearly screamed that Angel grabbed Wesley by the scruff of his shirt and almost threw the former watcher out. "What the hell is wrong with you, am I not aloud to date and see people."

Wesley didn't like where this argument was going as he told Fred to come with him or even stay with Cordelia for the night; Angel glared at Wesley and looked ready to kill the man. "I'll never hurt Fred, but you on the other hand I will make exception." Growled Angel as he made a swipe at the man; Fred held the souled vampire back and told Wesley to go since the only one in danger was him.

Once Wesley left the Hyperion, Fred angrily glared at Angel as she demanded what right the vampire had interfering in her life.

There was a big argument between the pair and Fred finally reared back and slapped Angel hard before heading up the stairs;- Angel snarled as he grabbed Fred and the young woman began to fight the vampire. Angel pinned Fred to the stairs as she fought the vampire- she was more than pissed that Angel was trying to control her life- she might be the mother of Angel's children but she had a right to have a life of her own.

One moment Fred Burkle was fighting Angel, the next they were kissing- the kiss became heated as the pair ripped at each others clothes. The vampire was soon sheathed inside his woman he been thinking about constantly;- Fred was taking her anger out on Angel as she scratched him during blood. The souled vampire groaned and turned on more with the smell of his blood and the heat of the woman he was embedded in. Fred moaned nearly screaming as she dug her nails into Angel's back and butt as the Vampire violently thrust into Fred giving each other what they both needed.

Once they orgasmed together- Fred was trying to stop her shaking from the aftermath and her breathing back to normal. Fred could feel Angel had hardened inside her as he nipped at her collarbone, coming to her senses Fred pushed Angel off her and she shakingly got to her feet telling Angel that what they did was a mistake and stormed up the stairs heading to her room.

Angel wasn't going to leave it like this as he followed the tiny brunette; he caught Fred before she could enter her room and pinned her to the wall passionately kissing Fred with all the desire he felt for the girl. Fred Burkle was ready to push Angel away but the kiss felt so good as she pulled the vampire close and opened her mouth to Angel's requesting tongue as she kissed him back.

Fred felt Angel lift her into his arms and took her to his room where they made love slowly this time; when Fred came- Angel's face shifted to his demon and without thinking bit Fred's breast marking her as his mate. Fred not wanting to wake her children as she bit into Angel's shoulder during blood into her system making Angel howl making him come hard deep inside her completing their bond making them mates as well as lovers.

Angel wasn't going to let Fred go, the souled vampire had his mate and his children- now he had to keep them. As he let Fred sleep he quickly started packing his family's things, once everything was packed and placed in the boot of his car- Angel left a note for Cordelia to say he was sorry, but he needed to protect his Fred and his children. The children were carefully placed into their car-seats with their baby formulas and diaper bags placed on the floor of the car- once Fred was placed into the car after he tranquilized her for the journey Angel drove off with his family without looking back.

#######################################

Cordelia returned back to the Hyperion before the others arrived, the first thing she noticed was Fred and Angel's clothes scattered on the floor. Blushing Cordy picked up the clothes before anyone else saw them- it wasn't long when Wesley and Gunn to arrive as they got to work on the paperwork they left for last minute.

It was too quiet, Conner and Isabelle would be crying to be picked up and cuddled and Angel would be in his office signing papers; Cordelia went upstairs to the bedrooms. A few minutes later Cordelia shouted for Wesley and Gunn to come up quickly. The two men ran up the stairs and found Cordy in the Nursery with a letter from Angel telling them that he was sorry, but he couldn't live without Fred and wanted to be a proper father to his children- there was more as Angel placed Wesley in charge of Angel Investigations.

Cordelia Chase didn't know what to do for income without Angel, Wesley was only good in researching and Gunn wasn't around much as he went Demon Hunting with his old gang- without the vampire, Angel Investigations would go to ruin.

**Elsewhere on the other side of the world**

Fred Burkle had woken to a new room- a new home all together. Conner and Isabelle had woken up and crying to be fed, tiredly Fred got up and went to her babies. Entering the Nursery Fred spotted Angel standing there shirtless and wearing silk black drawstring pants looking sexy holding their children.

Angel sensed Fred was up and smiled and turned to the brunette- on his wedding finger was a platinum band, looking at her own hand she saw a matching band.

Fred remembered the vampire who saved her life from Pylea and how they became friends then lovers, she could remember their first date of watching Alfred Hitchcock movies and ice-cream afterwards- Fred remembered everything of their relationship and the conceiving of their children. After Conner and Isabelle were born Angel had arranged for them to get married- they been married for seven months;- they were a few incidents of a friend of theirs named Wesley Wyndham Price who was trying to break them up. It got to the point that they had to leave when Wesley tried to hurt their children and moved to their Beach House just south of Spain with their own private beach for the children to play.

Fred took her little man and the parents headed down to breakfast before starting their day.

Angel was in utter heaven, he had his mate and children with him- not even his childes knew he had this place so he would never be traced. When Fred awoken and found herself in Spain she started fighting him calling the vampire a calloused SOB;- Angel pinched a vein in her neck sending her unconscious before taking his mate he loved to a powerful witch who was brilliant with memory charms. Paying a large sum of money the Priestess warped the truth to suit the vampire's needs - as an extra the Priestess made the souled vampire sun proof as he could be with his family at all times and to make sure the spell didn't break.

The souled vampire knew he was on barrowed time, but as the Priestess was in contact he would always have Fred as his wife and have his family with always.

The End


End file.
